


one word (park)

by damnmysterytome



Series: one word prompts [11]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kastle + One word prompt: Park</p>
            </blockquote>





	one word (park)

Frank hadn’t asked Karen to meet him at the park but when he hadn’t shown up for their date, she had figured he could have been at one of several places. She checked off each of them until the only one that was left was the park, where she found Frank sitting on the bench in front of the carousel. She walked up to the bench and moved to sit down next to him, her fingers resting in her pockets.

“You look nice.” Frank said, his voice rougher than the one he normally used for Karen. His head turned to look at her, taking in her appearance a bit more. She was wearing a white dress with little green and yellow flowers and green heels. It was tight in all the right places, one of Frank’s favorite dresses she owned. It was why she wore it. “I’m..” Karen shook her head, not wanting to hear it. She understood why he didn’t show up. She thought. She just didn’t need to hear his apology. Frank fell silent and looked back to the carousel, letting his head hang low.

Karen bit down on the inside of her cheek in hopes of containing her emotion before she spoke.“Can I tell you something?” Frank grunted in response and Karen continued on, whether or not he wanted to hear it. “We met before… Before the hospital.” Out of the corner of her eye she saw Frank turn to look at her, one of his eyebrows raised. “I couldn’t place it for a while after I broke into your house and saw the photos.”

Frank didn’t speak like he was waiting for her to continue talking. “It was um, at a grocery store. This little boy came up to me and he was crying and um, he couldn’t find his Daddy.” Karen chewed on her cheek again as she remembered the memory, lifting a hand to her face. She tapped her lips for a moment before continuing. “I helped him out, got thanked by his father, never thought about it until I was in your house, I knew that I’d seen that little boy somewhere… And then I heard… ’ _Thank you, ma'am_.‘” She remembered how the memory of his son running in his arms when they found him pacing the aisles looking for him. “It was you, you were his father. It was what you said to me then.”

When Frank asked why she was telling him this now, she shrugged her shoulders. “There never seemed a right time. I guess you standing me up for a date isn’t the best time either but… I understand. No hard feelings.” Karen turned to look at Frank and tried to give him her best smile. Frank’s hand on his leg twitched and for a second it seemed like he was going to move it towards her, but his hand didn’t move.  She understood.


End file.
